


Ordinary

by DreamingIsReality



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BoyxBoy, Famous Louis, Famous Zayn, Gay, Harry is in love with Louis, Louis has a soft spot for harry, Love, M/M, Model Louis, Ordinary Harry, Ordinary Niall, gemma is famous, he is scared, ordinary liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIsReality/pseuds/DreamingIsReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the good brother Harry is he went to the fashion show his sister was in, wanting to support her. He didn't mean for get obsessed with a short, but surly intimidating sassy man, or in other words Louis Tomlinson, his sisters best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tucking in his white shirt, into the too tight black skinny jeans, he looks up into the mirror. His green eyes are staring back at him. Glancing at his outfit he gave a nod of approval for the white button down and his jeans, accompanied with his old wore down brown boots. 

"Liam." He called out to the brunette that was in the other room. He came rushing in with their Irish friend/roommate behind him. 

"What is it?" He asked. Harry took a moment to look at his two friends both dressed similar to him, which made Harry feel slightly better for his wardrobe choice; he isn't in the mood to get a lecture on fashion from his sister. 

"Does this outfit look alright? I'm not in the mood for Gemma and her saying about how bad my clothes are." They both laughed, but nodded.

Liam came over and laid his hand on Harry's shoulder, "You look fine H, what's got you so nervous?" Chewing on his bottom lip he looked up towards the two guy who have been through thick and thin with him for the last eight years. 

"Louis Tomlinson is modeling ..." It took them a few minutes to process the information before Niall started laughing, while Liam's shoulders shook with his efforts not to laugh. Harry appreciated how Liam could control himself a bit.

"Oh H, i'm sure you'll be fine! and besides it's not like you're actually going to have to meet him anyways, so you won't have a heart attack or anything."

"Liam is right H, you'll be fine." Niall finished after his laughing fit. 

"You guys are right, i'm being childish." They both nodded in agreement. 

"Don't be so quick to agree ..." Harry mummer.

"Well it's going to take us a little while to get to London with the traffic and all, so, we should get going, yeah? "Liam suggested. 

As we were driving to London he fell asleep as Niall was singing along to the radio and Liam telling him to be quiet, if not he might cause an accident. 

 

_____________________________  
He felt someone tapping my shoulder whichhe let out a groan, " leave me lonee.."

Harry herd a sigh, "Come on H! your sister is going to kill us if we don't go and see her before the show." 

Opening his eyes he squited once again due to the harsh light. Nodding his head he replied, "You're right." I herd NIall snort well Liam replied with a, "I know." 

Rolling his eyes, Harry got out of the car a few paps noticing him as Gemma's sister. They screamed his name wanting information on Gemma which Harry would never give out, he isn't that kind of person. 

Leading the way backstage to where all the madness was Harry spotted his sister. She was talking to a man sitting in the chair and Lou who was doing the man, or model's hair. 

It was Niall that got Gemma' attetion, "Hey Gem! We're here." 

Her head snapped up and a grin appeared on her face, she quickly said something to Lou and the man, she then came over and jumped into Harry's arms. 

"Harry!" She screamed, excited as she wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing he hugged her and started moving back and forth, still holding on to Gemma. 

"I've missed you so much." smiling he replied, "I missed you too." Which is true phone and skype calls can only go so far, its been over a month since they've last seen each other; Gemma too busy with her modeling while Harry is busy with uni.

"Come here I want you guys to meet my best friend" Harry nodded and followed Gemma along with the other guys. 

As Harry approached the man which was now alone and was on his phone, he herd Gemma call out his name and everything seemed to happen in a blur. 

"Louis! i want you to met my baby brother, and his friends. Harry, Liam, Niall i want you to meet Louis." And Jesus Christ there was Louis fucking Tomlinson sitting there in a chair smiling at him.

He felt Liam grip his arm, and the thing is Louis looks so much better in person, the magazine and photos don't do him justice and yeah, Harry is defiantly fucked.

_________________-  
its short but its the first chapter so


	2. Chapter 2

As he looked into those stunning blue eyes, his thoughts went a bit incoherent. 

Harry noticed that the magazines had nothing on Louis, they could never grasp how beautiful Louis looked, which intimidated Harry quite a bit if he's being honest with himself. As Harry was caught up in his thoughts he felt A arm wiggle around his shoulders, and his arm was being pinched. 

"The fuck was that for Liam?" He hissed quietly. 

Liam seemed to ignore him for the time being as he carried on his conversation with Louis, " Yeah it's been a bit hectic lately, I'm really glad we got the chance to make it here tonight though, aren't you Harry?" Turning his head to look at Liam, he saw Liam was silently darting his eyes towards Louis. So, Liam wanted him to join into the conversation he could do that.

"Yeah," He replied. "uni has been an arse lately along with work." He paused for a moment, silently cursing how long it takes him to finish a sentence. "I'm glad I got to come tonight though, i've missed Gem." Louis is smiling softly up at him, and Harry fears that he may faint. 

"I bet, I know she misses you by the amount she talks about you," He paused for a moment, seeming conflicted. "I feel like I know pretty much everything about you already from the amounts she talks about you." He laughed. 

Hearing his laugh for the first time brought back the memories of when he first discovered how amazing music is, how he felt this connection with it. Hearing his laugh brought back the feeling of happiness he felt when he first herd "The Rolling Stones" . 

Blushing he replied, "Good things she's told you I hope?" 

Grinning he replied, "Some nice things." He winked. 

Harry needed him to stop doing that before he actually did faint.

"Why must I have such a disgustingly huge crush on him." Harry thought to himself.

Liam's laugh is what interrupted him from his thoughts. He quickly turned to look at Liam to see him and Louis laughing, looking like they're genuinely getting along. It made his heart drop a bit that he couldn't carry on simple conversation with Louis, without him getting awkward or flustered. 

Looking up he saw Cara walking by and he smiled because there was a familiar face around he after all.

He silently made his way over towards her, sneaking up behind he and wrapping his long arms around her torso, bringing her back against his chest; she let out a gasp.

"Fancy seeing you here!" He giggled into her ear, making her let out a laugh. He let go of her and watched as she turned around, smiling and she brought him into a tight embrace.

"You idiot!" She exclaimed. "I've missed you." Pulling back from the hug he saw her pouting, which was adorable. 

"You're pretty cute when you pout." Laughing he gestured towards the couch at which he sat down, then Cara deciding to sit on his lap. 

raising an eyebrow he asked, "My lap?" Smirking she looked him in the eye, "I've missed you, you're one of my best friends! Can't I sit in your lap?" She questioned. 

"Yeah of course you can." He replied. 

"Well good because I wasn't planning on getting up until I have too!" She grinned. "Plus You're comfy." 

Rolling his eyes he replied with a "yeah, yeah."

"Are Liam and Niall hear with you then?" She asked as she began planning with his hair.

Nodding his head towards where Niall was talking to Gemma, "And Liam is over there with Louis." He watched as her eyes locked onto the two of them across the room.

"They've meet Louis then?" He nods. "he's ace, I'm actually surprised you're not over there talking with him, He's fit." Harry felt his cheeks getting warmer. 

" I was talking to him but I thought it'd be safer to get away before I embarrass myself to a place that there is no coming back from." She frowned.

"H, You're amazing he'd be lucky to get to know you, or even be with you like that!" 

Snorting he looked at her, "He'd never go for me." Before she could argue Niall, Liam, Gemma and Louis came over to them. 

Niall raising an eyebrow at the two of them.

"We have to go now, the shows about to start." Gemma said, eyeing the two of them which made Harry hide behind Cara's shoulder. 

He felt Cara get up and his lap was now freed. "Alrighty then! You lot better be in the front." She went off with a kiss to his cheek making him laugh. As we stood up and looked at the retreating figures he caught eyes with Louis and noticed his frown.


End file.
